Charlie Harper
| chars = Lian Harper, Matt Finch | background = white | font = Georgia | color1 = #FF8000 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #FF8000 | bodyfontcolor = #FF8000 | image = Charlie-2.gif | width = 250 | age = 20 | name = Charlotte Elizabeth Harper | gender = Female | education = Graduated BHS | birthday = April 1, 1995 | address = 31/J Gilders Road, Barfield | occupation = Hotel maid | relationships = Single | housemates = Kina, Bruno and Zulu | personality = Charlie is very playful and childlike, with a dark, twisted sense of humor. She likes to laugh and have fun and get drunk, but she also has a violent streak and comes off as being very naïve and dumb. She is, however, very smart, albeit slightly unhinged, and has a lot of bizarre interests and an odd set of morals. In her free time she likes to joke about world domination with her army of puppies. With her being as determined as she is to get what she wants, it's probably a reasonable goal for her anyway. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Orange *'Eye color:' Green *'Height:' 5'8" Charlie is reasonably tall and has vibrant red hair, which is probably her most noticeable asset. She's very thin and although she spends a lot of time outside, she's a ginger and therefore she doesn't tan well. She doesn't dress very extravagantly, usually just in a shirt or tank top and jeans or shorts. | family = Charlie is the youngest of three girls, with her two older sisters being a lot more sensible and career-minded than she is. Her parents and sisters don't talk to her a lot, seeing as they don't really know how to deal with her obscure personality. She is, however, very close with her cousin Lian, and the two of them are more sister-like than Charlie is with her actual sisters. They spend a lot of time together, and Charlie even loves her enough that she let Lian be apart of her world domination team. | friends = Rhys Sanders: Rhys is Charlie's former roommate, who she let stay in her apartment without paying rent because he wanted to move out of home. The two of them knew each other from high school, although Rhys notably paid less attention to Charlie than Charlie did to him. In early 2014, Charlie and Rhys adopted four puppies together, which was soon followed by him continually pestering Charlie to get rid of them. Eventually, Rhys forgot all about Charlie's birthday, and after he stuck his foot in his mouth a few times instead of apologizing, Charlie kicked him and his puppy Nori out of her apartment. Matt Finch: Charlie initially stalked Matt as she wanted to know more about Lian's boyfriend (even though they're not technically dating). Since then, the two of them have become acquaintances, with Matt being slightly protective of Charlie, although that could be because he didn't want Lian to murder him. Will Finch: Will and Charlie originally planned on having a one night stand which was foiled by Matt, and then they eventually did, although notably, Charlie didn't enjoy it and they haven't slept together since. This hasn't stopped her from assuming that Will is in love with her though, much to Will's dismay. Elijah Clark: Elijah was one of Charlie's few friends from high school, and the two of them got along very well, even if Charlie would occasionally terrify him. | about = Charlie was born on April Fools Day, 1995, and seeing as her mother had a few false alarms with the pregnancy, her father didn't initially believe her when she said she was going into labor on April first. She already had two older sisters, Annabelle and Katherine, but seeing as there was a five year age gap between them, they didn't get along very well. Despite being named Charlotte, her dad nicknamed her Charlie (much to her mother's dismay) and the name stuck. Not a lot happened during elementary and high school, although Charlie will often make up stories about things that may or may not have happened, seeing as she's very imaginative like that. She befriended Elijah in high school, although after he graduated, the two of them didn't see each other that much until Charlie ran into him after she graduated. Shortly after graduating high school, she moved into her grandmother's old apartment that she received in her will, and she got a job as a hotel maid to pay for her bills. She briefly had a boyfriend, but they broke up because he couldn't deal with her slight insanity and psychotic tendencies. In December 2013, Charlie convinced Rhys to move in with her because he was looking to move out and she needed a new roommate, and for a few months the two of them got along well. Things became tense, however, after Charlie decided to adopt a puppy (and after finding out that puppies in shelters get euthanized, they ended up adopting as many as their apartment would allow). Rhys started to complain constantly about the noise of the puppies and them peeing on the floor and chewing on everything, while Charlie grew very attached to her 'babies' and warned him to stop talking about getting rid of them. After Rhys forgot all about Charlie's birthday, then had the nerve to not apologize to her about it and instead argue with Charlie, she kicked him out while also destroying all of his stuff or throwing it out of the fourth storey window. Since then, she began spending more time with her cousin Lian and occasionally stalking her boyfriend. She eventually had a one night stand with Will, but after deciding that it was awful, she decided it wouldn't happen again, although she became convinced that Will was in love with her. | trivia = *She gets really violent if someone calls her crazy or psycho or a variation of the sort. *She probably borders on some level of undiagnosed clinical insanity. *She loves dogs more than cats. | note = if you don't love charlie you're wrong | fc = Mary Kate Wiles | user = Minithepeanut}}